


We’ll come for you

by Letyourheartspeak



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Cult, Deputy, Edens Gate, F/M, Hope County, a whole mess of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartspeak/pseuds/Letyourheartspeak
Summary: Seedy goodness because who doesn't need a religious cult leader as their daddy?Who knows where this story will go?Joseph might seem a bit out of character for some parts.Mature themesMajor warnings for basically everything cause I don't wanna get in trouble!Also on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

When the bag was removed from my head I was sure I must have looked a mess. 

Tears streamed down my dirty skin, a mixture of blood sweat and mud. Nose running uncontrollably. I squinted at the single light hanging above the table in front of me. 

As my eyes adjusted I began taking in my surroundings. A dresser to left my with expensive looking plates and bowls on and on my right a wall with what I could barely make out as family photos. I must of taken a pretty strong blow to the head considering I hadn't noticed the man sitting across from me until he cleared his throat. My eyes widened from embarrassment, or fear. It was hard to see, my mind clouded by drugs. 

'My child, I told you God would not let you take me' The man in the darkness said. I immediately knew who was sat cross from me. The Father. Joseph Seed. The man who had managed to change my entire future in just 3 weeks. 

I began to shake. 

'Do not fear me my child. I will not hurt you, however I'm not to sure about my brothers' His voice calm at first but quickly dripping with venom. Slowly a blue smoke began seeping to the vents in the walls and I felt myself slipping from consciousness.


	2. Charpter 1

PSA This is not the playable deputy that will perhaps come in the future. Constructive criticism always welcome. 

 

I was never the child my father wanted. He wanted a son. A little boy to play catch with, to teach hunting and fishing. A strong young man to take his place in the police force. To take on the role of sheriff. 

Alas I was born female. 

Still didn't get me out of learning all those things though. From being forced to join the police academy at 18 years old. Forced to give up my own passions like dancing to live out my fathers fantasy. 

I spent almost every evening training, often pushing myself beyond what my body could handle in a desperate attempt to make my father happy, or even smile. Fruitlessly.  

Muffled voices drew me from my thoughts. 

"Listen kid. It's a simple ask a few questions try to catch him out. we'll be out before you know it" The current sheriff of Hope County informed me. 

I really didn't care. Carrying out another meaningless mission to gain some sense of achievement. I mean come on what 24 year old woman wants to be spending a rainy Friday night questioning a supposed cult leader. 

The Helicopter ride came to an abrupt end. 

"Everyone know there places" The sheriff clarified one last time I simply hummed in response. I began walking, just following. Paying zero attention to my surroundings until I became aware of dozen of sets of eyes on me. 

The stares were hollow but blissful, almost calming. We continued our walk upto a small church. The faint sound of singing inside. 

The heavy doors creaked open and the people inside turned their heads to us but the singing never wavered. 

There was a man, a tall man surrounded by light. Arms outstretched in a welcoming manner. We made our way up the pews my eyes never leaving the sight in front of me. 

"Joseph Seed!" The sheriff exclaimed.

"It is not the time my children! fear not." Joseph informed the crowd, the tension immediately dissipated. He turned his attention to our group. Eyes dancing over the two males quickly before meeting my own. 

I was taken back. Eyes hiding such past pain, only recognisable due to seeing the same look it the mirror every morning. I took in his features, hair pulled back into a bun, beard well kept. Yet all mostly hidden by a pair of yellow sunglasses. 

"Do you have a warrant to be here sheriff?" Another man in the back asked.

"Just here to ask some questions" Sheriff responded 

"Ask away my knowledge is my gift" Joseph raised his arms to the air one more time. 

"Have you heard anything about possible kidnappings going on in the area?" The officer whose name I had never bother to learn asked. 

The Father sighed "Alas something I cannot assist you with" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. This was enough for me, I could hear the bottle of whiskey behind the nearest bar screaming my name. I began to turn away.

"Hey kid where you think you're going" The sheriff asked. Suddenly I felt all eyes land on me waiting for an answer. 

I shifted my gaze to the two men on the stage, they looked alike, perhaps brothers. "He said he knows nothing can't push him any further without probable cause, Therefore I'm going for a strong drink and a long walk" I replied in a chirpy tone. This earned me a smile from the two men. 

The sheriff sighed before shaking his head and leaving the church. Guess I was finding my own way to the bar. 

"Sorry about that" I shouted to the church full of people "you know how those authorities can get" I said with a wink pulling the door shut behind me. 

 

So chapter one done, I'm gonna be uploading as much as possible because I'm loving writing this.


	3. Chapter 2

As I slid out of the church doors into the wet courtyard I noticed the town was a lot quieter now. I checked the watch on my right wrist. 9.34pm it was a Friday so At least I knew the pub would be open for at least another hour. 

Walking through the town I noticed a disturbing lack of pubs. As I neared the edge of the town I noted a faint light about half a mile down the road. It didn't take me long to reach the light and with my presumptions correct I shrugged off my damp jacket and entered the pub. 

A quite bell rang on the door signalling my entry. The few locals turned their heads towards me then quickly returned to their own lives. 

"Evening Officer. What can I get you?" the young woman from behind the bar asked.

"Whiskey. Irish please and please don't call me 'Officer' Ana is just fine" I responded.

She politely nodded and placed the glass down on the bar. I payed, picked up the drink I set out to find a booth. 

It wasn't long before my vision began to blur and I decided it was probably a good idea to walk home to the county over.  
Most people would be nervous about the 10 mile walk home but with liquid courage in my blood and my gun in the holster I set out. 

The cold air hit me like a freight train. Instantly increasing how intoxicated I felt. I pulled my jacket tight around my shoulders and began stumbling down the muddy road. 

Around 20 minutes in I sat down at the edge of the road and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

 

Fuck me my arse is freezing I thought to myself. I flicked always the filter of my cigarette and stood up, not without some difficulty though. 

Continuing my walk for another hour the alcohol had started to wear off, until I remembered the one thing my father never let me forget. Always keep a flask of whiskey on you at all times. I had never thought it would come to use until now. I pulled out the flask and unscrewed the lid and chugged half. 

I felt buzzed again in just a few minutes and set of with more bounce in my steps. This time I was stumbling a lot more, tripping over my feet but laughing no the less. It felt like the first time I'd genuinely smiled in forever. 

A set of headlights began to cast my shadow on to the ground in front of me. I spun around on my heels, startled by the sudden company. I don't know when I decided it was a good idea to turn so fast but obviously I wasn't correct. In the most graceful way possible I went arse over tits into a ditch 4 feet deep at the side of the road. 

I immediately burst into a fit of laughter, although I couldn't contain the tears of pain from the gapping wound that had now appeared on my shin. 

"You know it's really not safe to be walking round these parts alone at night" A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. A voice I recognised but couldn't quite put my finger on. Perhaps the other officer? 

I gazed up out of the ditch still unable to identify my company. The figure bent down and reached a hand out too me. After some struggling I was free from the ditch and I was finally able to see my saviour. 

Seed. 

I immediately organised my thought into full sentences. 

"Thank you Father Seed" I murmured almost embarrassed now I was alone with him. In two strides he had closed the gap between us.

"My pleasure" He purred down my ear, sending the hairs on the back of my neck into a frenzy. We stood in silence taking in every detail of each others forms. His 6 foot 1 stature towering over my 5 foot 7 frame. I raked my eyes down his chest, white shirt obviously hiding a well toned body. I don't know whether it was the whiskey but I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what he looked like underneath all these clothes. 

"Would you like a hand with that? Officer." Joseph's voice pulled me from my daydream. I coughed even more embarrassed than earlier. 

"Er Y-Yeah please" I managed to stutter out. Before I could take a breathe he had swooped me up bridal style and began walking to his Land Rover. I couldn't help but get lost in his smell. Gunpowder aftershave and oak. If I wasn't intoxicated earlier I certainly was now. 

I was placed gently into the passenger side seat of the car careful. Who knew such an apparently menacing monster could be so gentle. 

"Maybe next time you shouldn't drink to much" Joseph sighed when he climbed into the drivers seat. 

"Maybe next time you shouldn't talk so much" my eyes widened at my automatic response. 

To my surprise he let out a low chuckle.  
"And what would you rather me do instead?" I blushed thankful of the darkness. 

 

Oh many things Father Seed. 

I pushed away the invasive thought but apparently my tongue had different idea. The Fathers eyes widened a the car veered slightly as he turned his head towards me.

My hands flew up to my mouth as we stared each other out for a few seconds before he fixed his eyes on the road again. If it was possible to curl into a ball and never come out, I would've done it at that exact moment. 

 

Another chapter doneeee. Sooo we found out our gals name. Finally! Some lil moments in there. ✌️


	4. 3

The rest of the journey was quiet. My head had began to pulse with pain and the gash on my leg was making itself more know by the second. 

After driving for around 20 minuets we pulled up to a medium sized country house. The yellow lights hanging from the porch cast a warming glow on the place. For a man I was expected to arrest less than 4 hours ago, he had given me know reason to believe the accusations made. 

Joseph climbed out of the drivers seat and came round to the passenger door. I unbuckled my seat belt and was lifted into his arms again. The heat rushed to my face and I stayed focused on not passing out from the pain. My vision began too blur. 

"Father" I gasped out "I cant see"  
Joseph increased his walking speed, kicked open the front door and laid me down on a wooden table. 

"Am I going to die" I began to sob.

"No, you're just drunk" He chuckled.

"Do you promise?!" I cried out. 

"I swear you're not going to die" He laughed again "You're a little over dramatic sometimes aren't you" 

"Hey! Be nice" I said with a pout.

Joseph pulled out a first aid kit from under a kitchen counter and began cutting up my jean leg, stopping just below the top of my thigh. I followed his eyes dancing across the tattoos scattered over my leg. He leant in close and began to clean my wound. 

I let out a sharp hiss and he muttered an apology. He carefully finished up and wrapped my leg in a bandage. I pushed myself to a slightly reclined position and stung my legs over the side of the table. My leg buckled as I put my weight on it. 

To my surprise I never felt the cold of the floor, instead a warm arm snaked around my waist and lifted me back to the table. 

I glanced up to the man infront me then diverted my eyes back to the floor. A warm finger was placed under my chin. The father pushed my chin up forcing me too meet his stare.  

"I believe you were brought to me for a reason" He whispered to me. 

I looked at him with a confused look.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Everything happens for a reason. Everything that happens is part of Gods plan" He muttered. 

"What relevance do I have? I'm not important!" I whispered back with a sad look on my face. 

"You. You are the most important person on this planet" he said tears pricking his eyes. I closed my eyes and let it a deep sigh. The tears falling down my face.

My eyes flew open as a mouth connected with mine. It took a second for me too process my thoughts before I allowed my eyes to slide close and began moving my lips with his. A hand slid up to the back of my neck deepening the kiss before breaking away just as fast it began. 

 

Sorry if this is short idk whether it is cause I'm on my phone and the delayed chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be updating again tomorrow evening again and hopefully it will be longer. thank you for reading ❤️❤️


	5. 4

Hi! So were back. I've got my oregano, I got my moonshine and I am pumped to write this chapter. I was super torn on which direction to go with this chapter but I'm happy with what I have planned. I hope that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Anyway here's my super late Chapter 4. 

The kiss left my lips burning on fire from the lack of contact. I had no idea what to think in this situation. My mind was telling me that this man could be the most dangerous person I would ever meet. But my heart. My heart was doing back flips and beating a million times a minute. Telling me to give myself to him in every way. That I would be protected and loved for forever. I could have a home for once. Somewhere to lay my head down and not have to think about the worries of tomorrow.

Joseph cleared his throat and took as step back. The distance between us leaving me with a chill.

"Are you in pain little one?" He asked me in a quiet voice. I hadn't really noticed until now the searing pain in my leg. I nodded my head with a frown. Joseph turned to the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a glass decanter filled with a blue liquid. He handed me the bottle and turned back around. I pulled the lid off and took three large drinks from it.

"Don't drink too mu-" He cut himself off as I was pulling the neck away from my mouth. I looked at him startled.

"What's gonna happen to me" I asked franticly.

"You'll find out in a second" The Father murmured before leaping forward to stop me hitting the ground. Again. A wave of happiness and peace washed over me. I felt warm inside, any pain melted way from my body and I found myself staring into those crazy blue eyes again.

"Has anyone anyone ever told you you're beautiful? Like really really beautiful" I slurred out.

"How are you still conscious right now?" Joseph asked more to himself.

"How are you con-cish right now?" I clearly found myself hilarious, exploding into fit of giggles.

"I like this stuff can I keep some?" I whined "Pllleeeeasssseeee" in a childlike manner.

"You're welcome to come and get some when you need, but I feel giving you a bottle would not be the wisest idea" It was only now that I noticed our closeness.

I could feel the warmth emitted from his body. Loosing myself in his smell I felt his arm slip behind my knees and lift me up. As we began moving I lay my head on his chest in an desperate attempt to lessen the motion sickness. I was carried up a set of stairs and lay down on a soft bed. 

My eyes opened slightly, a lamp had been switched on too my left. Footsteps trailed round the room, occasionally a door or draw would open and shut.

"Do you need help getting changed or?" Joseph asked drawing me from my wandering thoughts. I sat bolt upright and attempted to remove my shirt. I failed. I pouted and looked at the man in front of me. Following every contour of his body as he moed towards me. Starting at his muscular legs in fitted trousers and finishing with his dark hair pulled into a bun.

Joseph pulled me closer to his body and I put my arms up in the air. As my tight shirt was peeled off he averted his eyes to the wall behind me.

"You can look y-know!" I giggled thowing myself back onto the bed and pulling him onto of me. Joseph pushed himself up on one arm. He looked down at my D cup chest. Taking in every inch of my skin, almost like he was analyzing. I felt a leg push itself between mine.

"You really are something else, little one" He whispered into my neck. This sent shivers down my spine, causing me to involuntarily roll my hips.

"Listen, as much as I would love to fuck you till you can't walk" Joseph grinned " You are under the influence of a lot of drugs and I am not the type of person to take advantage of someone"

I moaned in protest but couldn't find a valid argument for his sound reasoning. He pulled a white shirt that I assumed was his considering it was very similar, over my shoulder and began to button it up. Slowly and carefully we worked together to remove my jeans with as little discomfort as possible. The dirty clothes were moved to the edge of the room, out of the way. And I left n my underwear and shirt.

As he went to leave the room I let out another noise of protest. Joseph turned on his heel to me.

"What's up princess?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Will you stay with me?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"As you wish" He replied, a smile on his lips.

I felt the bed dip and we both crawled under the quilt. Our fingers intertwined as we lay face to face in the dim light.

"You know they wanna arrest you, say you're a bad person. A criminal" I mumbled to him.

"And what do you think?" Joseph asked back.

"I think they're wrong. I think you're misunderstood. Damaged and you've found a way to help people like your self. They don't understand so they fear you, demonise you. Even if there's no one to blame,they''ll find someone"   
My eyes began to droop shut, tiredness taking over my whole body. Joseph pulled me in hugging me from behind. Placing a warm kiss on my neck before I drifted into the best sleep of my life.


	6. 5

Another chapter my lovelies, I hope that you're all enjoying it, Onwards my friends.

ALMOST SEXI TIMES AHEAD

Chapter 5

The yellow sunrise glaring through the curtains woke me. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 7.14AM. Fuck. I don't think I'd been up this early on a Saturday in years.

Joseph was still sleeping deeply next to my. I gazed over him and noted the peaceful look on his face. Without stress or frown lines from constant over thinking. My eyes followed a trail down his chest, much like my own his body was littered with various tattoos and scars. A woman on his forearm caught my eye and I found myself tracing the outline lightly with the tips of my fingers.

"Beautiful wasn't she" Joseph's voice startled me from my thoughts.

"Very. Who is she?" I asked politely.

"My wife" His eyes dropped "She died in a car accident along time ago"

"Oh" I didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising, you didn't kill her did you" He questioned retorically. "The Lord giveth and The Lord taketh" Joseph paused for a second " Now enough about that. I have mourned and I have healed. The Lord has his ways of testing us"

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. Our faces were mere inches from each other. It was weird to look at him with a sober mind. We analysed every part of each others faces. Never looking away, not saying a word just staring.

"Do you have to work this weekend?" Joseph asked after a few minutes.

"No" I smiled " Every saturday and Sunday off unless I'm on call"

"Stay with me" He stated, it definitely was not a question going by the need in his voice.

"I honestly couldn't think of anything better" We moved in even closer sharing our body heat. I entwined my legs with his an he ran his hand down the curve of my spine. His hands stopping to caress a red scar on my left side.

Before I could blink I was pulled over his torso into a straddling position. Slowly I dragged my red nails down his chest, stopping just at his waistband. The uncontrollable animalist growl from Joseph but nothing more than spur me on as I leant down and peppered his chest with light kisses. His hands gripped my thighs, leaving small purple bruises. We moved closer to each other. Breath touching, my hair falling to the side creating a curtain from the sunlight.

When our lips finally met for the second time it was like every problem I had just melted away. This time though we could not control ourselves. Joseph's hands slid under my shirt and landed on my bum, forcing me to roll my hips. I could feel him getting harder beneath me. I parted my lips only slightly and immediately faced an assault. His tongue invading my mouth. One hand meshing itself in my hair deepening the contact. If that were any more possible.

"Father" My voice was quiet in his ear when we parted, he hummed in response before attaching his mouth to my throat.

"Is lust not one of the deadly sins?" I questioned almost teasingly.

"Non of us our free from sin, I have learnt to repent " The preacher mumbled back. My lips attached to his neck, immediately earning a response.

"BROTHER" We heard from downstairs.

"Are you taking the piss " Joseph whispered. He rolled me onto my back and pushed himself off the bed.

I glanced down to his trousers, letting out a small giggle. Joseph looked down at his obvious erection and waved his hands in the air.

"Joseph!" we heard again followed by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Just give me a minute please John" He called back, clearly getting aggravated. "Cant even have 12 hours of alone time in this house"

I couldn't help bursting into a fit off giggles. "You've done this to yourself father" this earned me a very stern look.

"Is someone in there with you?" John called through the door.

"Well they fucking know you're here now so we may as well go eat breakfast" Joseph was visibly pissed. He took my hands gently and pulled me off the bed to door. I felt my cheeks blush and he slipped his hand into mine and opened the bedroom door.

"Is that-" John asked excitedly.

"Shut up" Joseph retorted.

John couldn't hide the smile on his face as he followed us down the stairs. The three of us entered the kitchen and found another man and girl sitting at the table. The stood up and hugged Joseph then did the same to me.

"Faith" she stated "Faith Seed. You must be Ana"

"Did you tell her?" I questioned. Joseph just shook his head and smirked. Confused.

The older man who I assumed was the oldest of the three brothers starred bitterly at me. Never taking his eyes off me as I walked round the table to where Joseph had pulled out a seat . I sat and he did the same to my right. Faith sat next to me then Jacob at the end. John sat opposite me, smiling the whole time.

"So Ana" Faith started "Well I'd as you your job but I thunk we all know that. Tell us about yourself" she smiled sweetly.

"Er-" Jacob rolled his eyes at me. I broke eye contact and looked down at the table. Joseph squeezed my hand under the table, encouraging me to talk.

"Well, I was born in Montana. A few county's over. We moved to Oregon when I was 7. My father always wanted a son. Unfortunately he got me" I motioned down to myself.

Faith sent me a sombre look before encouraging me to continue.

"I learnt to hunt at the age of 10 and started mixed martial arts. When I was 18 we moved back to Montana and my father enrolled me in the police academy. Not my personal career choice but" I paused for a second " what can you do?"

Joseph smiled at me. Happy to be learning stuff about my past.

"Maybe you and Jacob could go hunting together one day" Throwing a glance towards him I watched him sake his head. I didn't know what I had done to make this man hate me.

The rest of breakfast was filled with small chit chat, questions about my hobbies friends and interested. I steered clear of most questions about my family. Answering with as little detail as possible. Jacobs eyes never broke contact. When we were all finished I helped John wash the dishes. once everything was tidy Joseph pulled out onto the front porch and sat my down on a swinging chair before settling next to me.

He pushed us lightly tracing the tattoos on my thighs. for such a rugged man he had the softest hands of anyone I'd met.

"Do you want a lift home to get some fresh clothes" Joseph hummed into my neck.

"Please" I murmured back.

Together we stood up and made our way to one of his many cars. At the end of the line I spotted a white 1970 Ford Mustang.

"That one" I shouted as I ran towards it.

"Anything for you my dear" Was his simple yet meaningful response.


	7. Idk anymore

Okay thought I’d switch it up and see how things have been from Joseph’s point of view I hope you enjoy this and explains a lot more of the story for yourselves. Thank you for you patience with me and thank you to everyone who has come back to read my story, extra special shout-out to everyone who comment and votes honestly you are all little gems.

Joseph POV

“A figure” I muttered in an absent minded manner to my brother, he glanced up quickly in my direction before returning to his workings. 

“A male or a female” he asked not breaking eye contact with the paper and pen in front of him. 

“I’m not sure, it’s like I’m not seeing the full picture, I know something is coming. It’s haunting my dreams. Hidden just beyond my sights. Every damn night” my words came out in a harsh tone. I had been having recurring dreams every night of thing that I could not explain. For the first time in my life. 

“ Brother you of all people should know that the lord with reveal the truth to you when he is ready” Johns voice was calm and soothing to my enraged and unsettle Mind. We had always been close me and John, whilst I still had a strong bond with Jacob it paled in comparison to the one I had with my little brother. Together we had built our perfect haven in Gods image. 

John stood up from his arm chair and placed the notepad that he was working in onto a shelf behind me. I glanced down to the clock at the end of the room in our family ranch. 8.50PM. I had a late sermon planned at the church in Falls End for some of the longer serving members of the community. 

Glancing in the mirror I straightened my tie up and brushed a small price of lint off my jacket shoulder. I pulled the yellow tinted sunglasses out of my top pockets and placed them gently over my eyes.

Together me and John made our way to the cats in-front of his home. As we climbed in to a silver Range Rover serveral also other people entered vehicles and followed closely as we made our way to the church. 

It’s wasn’t a long ride nor was it a short ride, the perfect length of time for me to just clear my mind of any negative thoughts before starting my preachings. 

The rain had stopped falling but the air was still slightly colder than usual. The orange flow from the street lights made my church look welcoming an soothing. The small patches of bliss flowers scattered in the gardens made the place seem more like home. 

The doors to the church open me, I immediately felt in easy a wave of the unknown washed over me. For the first time in a long time I entered the church not knowing what would happen on the other side of the doors. 

A small crowd of around twenty VIPs had gathered in the room waiting for me to preach the words of our Lord to them. And yet I had no idea what to say. 

As I made my way to the front of the room many of the crowd touched my arms and face as I passed. A sign of respect in our community, I blessed them all as I walked on. As I turned to the crowd, I allowed my mouth to fall open, I let the silence hang in the air for a few seconds before the words began to fall off my tongue. 

I had no idea what I was saying, like Someone else was in control of my mouth. The people in front of me hung on my every word but for myself they fell upon deaf ears. I turned to my brother, John and he smiled at me. Unknowing to the events occur if inside of my head. 

The sound of the doors ahead of me breaking open drew me back to reality.   
A sheriff and 2 other deputy officers stood at the end of the red carpet laid out on the floor. 

“Joseph Seed” The eldest officer shouted but my attention was not on him but the small figure to his right. The other deputy was a woman. The three of them made there way toward the alter and the tension in the room began to build. 

“It is not the time my children, fear not!” The words rolled off my tongue effortlessly and smoothly. Melting away the tension. 

I turn and met the small figure again this time catching her eyes. Her brown eyes so childlike, but hiding years of pain. I could pull my eyes off her. Her jet black hair pulled into a neat ponytail. A few stray hairs falling free. I could see her eyes straining to get at better look at my own face even if it was hidden by my glasses. 

“Do you have a warrant to be here sheriff?” John exclaimed with authority from behind me. 

“Just here to ask some questions” Shiriff Whitehorse muttered quietly attempting to reduce the risk of an altercation 

Ask away my knowledge is my gift" I raised my arms to the air again in a welcoming gesture.

"Have you heard anything about possible kidnappings going on in the area?" The third officer piped up. I had not paid any attention to the man in the back, his badge different to the others, he must have been training. 

I let out a long sigh “ Alas something I cannot assist you with" I lied shrugging my shoulders. This wasn’t a complete lie, the ‘recruitment’ aspect of the Project at Edens Gate was Jacob’a area of expertise.

The young woman began to turn away. 

“Hey kid where do you think you’re going” The sheriff shouted at the small figure. 

All eyes in the room joined mine on the deputy. 

“He said he knows nothing we can’t push him any further without probable cause. Therefore I’m going for a long walk and a strong drink” Her toned was chirpy although she was obviously under pressure being the centre of attention. Her statement forced a smile to spread across both me and my brothers faces. 

The sheriff stormed past and left the church flustered about the event that had transpired. 

“Sorry about that" The remaining woman called back as she made her way toward the church doors “you know how those authorities can get" as she swung the door open, I had saw her wink. 

We decided to end the sermon there. It took around half an hour to clear up the church after all the questions were answered. 

“Are you ready to leave brother” John said calmly from behind me. 

“You go ahead, just leave me a car please ” I responded. My head resting in my hands as I sat on the edge of the alter. John nodded and left silently. 

I turned to face the alter and dropped to my knees. Clearing my mind of any thoughts in a desperate attempt to find some clarity in all the events that were happening around me. 

“I am listening my lord” I whispered to the room. 

Nothing. Silence prolonged silence just screeching in my ears. I must have sat there for at least half an hour.

Go home Joseph. 

The words echoed round and round my brain as I rose to my feet. Allowed myself to be dragged by them towards the exit. 

This will be a 2 parter the next let will be our Friday night UK time 


	8. chapter 8 I think

Okay so I think that you should all know me well enough to know that if I say I'm gonna update on a certain day you should take it with a pinch of salt. Anyway were back to Ana's point of view now. SEXI TIMES AHEAD. ONWARDSSSSS

"Anything for you my dear" Was his simple yet meaningful response.

I had always dreamed of being an American sweet heart since I was just a girl. No older than 14 when I realised that all the people my age were just too childish. I got my first boyfriend at 16, he was 22. Harvey. We were forced to cease any contact after a few months after my father found out.

'Pretty little girls shouldn't be running around with older men' He used to tell me, but it was his fault I am the way I am.

Joseph reminded me of him, they shared the same look in their eyes. But whilst I couldn't remember the colour of Harvey's eyes, I just knew that Joseph's would be burned into my mind forever. The way when the sun hits them and the Icy shades of blue are noticeable, or in the night when they're the only visual feature on his face. I found myself staring at The Father as he drove. Watching him take in every detail of our surrounds, ensuring he remembered the exact route. Joseph was a skilled driver, he'd obviously been doing it for years. Expertly weaving between other road users at high speeds.

'time for a bit of fun' I thought to myself unbuckling my seat belt quickly and turning slightly towards the man next to me. Joseph glanced quickly at me and the back to the road as I snaked my bare feet across his widespread legs, resting them on the inside of his thigh. This earned me a small moan hidden by a cough. The reaction that I had hoped for. Again I pushed my feet into his inner thigh moving slightly higher this time. Before I had even blinked a hand grabbed hold of my foot. Joseph placed a series of light kisses starting at my ankle and finishing just below my knee. All without taking his eyes off the road.

"You'll have to do better than that, little one" mischief laced his words.

I took this as an invite and slid myself onto his lap. Facing away from him, I placed my hands on top of his on the steering wheel. I could feel him begin to harden underneath my bum. I couldn't resist rolling my hips into him. Joseph's erratic breaths warmed the back of my neck.

I kept control of the wheel whilst he controlled with his feet.

"How much further" The Father moan into my neck, tangling his hand in my hair and pulling me slightly to the side.

"Just a few minutes" I barely whispered back. He simply groans in response and moved his hands to massage tiny circles and my lower back.

As we pulled into the driveway of my tiny home, Joseph practically threw me out of the car and ran to the front door. punching in the code for the keys safe, I removed them and unlocked the front door.

Within half a second I was grabbed from behind and spun around. Warm kisses peppered from my jaw line to throat. Small moans began creeping from the chest as I was lifted up into his arms and carried through the halls.

"Bedroom?" Joseph questioned, unable to find it. We untangled ourselves and I took his hand leading him towards my room. This was it. I was about to fuck the man I was meant to arrest less than 24 hours earlier. I'm sure there was probably some rule against this and if anyone found out I'd more than likely loose my job. But right now, I really couldn't give a shit.

Our bodies moulded together as we began removing each others clothing. Not that I was wearing my to begin with. I lay beneath Joseph fully exposed to each other, his eyes worshipping every inch of my toned, slender body. My mouth was captured again by his as he began to position himself between my thighs.

"Ready" It was less of a question and more a statement. I nodded eagerly at him before pleasure erupted throughout my body. I instantly felt tears prick my eyes due to his less than forgiving size.

"Sorry" The Father murmured into my neck, slowly pushing himself deeper into me. When I had finally adjusted to his size our bodies began moving in perfect synchronisation. Two becoming one. I couldn't tell you how long we went for. I stopped counting the third time I came screaming his name. As my body began to tire Joseph flipped me onto my hands and knees and positioned himself behind me. He was relentless now, I could tell he was nearing his own euphoric state himself. A fist balled itself into my hair as I was pulled up onto my knees, facing away from him.

"Fuck Father" I moaned loudly. This had obviously pleased him, resulting in him almost removing himself fully from my heat and slamming me back into me an animalistic nature.

"You don't understand how much I love hearing you call me that" Joseph said through gritted teeth. His mouth close to my ear sending shivers down my spine. I could feel myself nearing release again and obviously so could Joseph.

"I want to hear you scream my name one more time little one" He just managed to choke out between moans. Being the good little brat that I was I was more than happy to oblige. Waves of pleasure came crashing over as my vision clouded and hearing muffled, barely able to hear myself screaming. Not three seconds later I felt Joseph's release inside of me before collapsing on the bed next to me.

"Fuck" We said simultaneously. Joseph let out a low chuckle before pulling me into his arms, our noses touching.

"We are definitely doing that again" I whispered into his mouth.

"Definitely" He repeated to me before we both slipped into a light sleep.

And there we have it. They finally got kinky time. Don't forget to vote please I would super appreciate it :) thank you all for your continued support.


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter so soon, aren't I getting better at this time-keeping shit.

The midday sun streamed through the bay window facing my bed, stirring us from our nap.

"What time is it" Joseph grumbled into the pillow.

"12.37" Looking down and his toned back it was only now that I noticed the scars on his body spelt out words. Several of the seven cardinal sins. Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy and Lust.

"Why?" I questioned in a quiet voice. Joseph turned onto his back to face me.

"We must recognise our sins and wear them, only then will we know true forgiveness from The Lord" His answer was not one that I expected but I understood non the less.

"And what sin's would I wear?" My tone was inquisitive but also teasing.

"Oh Pride, definitely. And lust" I looked shocked with his answer "It is not a bad thing though, little flower. Everyone sins. Everyone is allowed redemption"

A small smiled graced my face for half a second before I stood up and took myself to the shower. Turning the temperature to as hot as I could endure, I pulled and large white towel from a cupboard and began pulling a brush through my knotted hair. When all the kinks were out I took myself over to the water and tested the temperature. Satan's butt hole. Perfect. As I stepped in I felt the hot water fall over my body releasing the tension of a weeks work down the drain with it. 

Hands landed on my hips from behind and a light peck on my shoulder. I washed my body and the moved out of the stream so Joseph could wash himself.

"SHHITT" Joseph shouted as the water ran over him. "WHO SHOWERS LIKE THIS? seriously there is no need in water that hot" I threw him a smug smile as he turned the temperature down. I began to shampoo my hair before being pulled under the water again. The bubble from my hair ran down out of my hair and down our bodies. Joseph hands again made their way into my hand. This time to ensure any residue was removed.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped the fluffy towel around my shoulders and threw one in Joseph's direction. With him obviously catching it effortlessly. Together we made our way back into the bedroom where I stared to get dressed. Matching lace bralett and underwear hidden under a light pink sun dress with cream sandals and sunglasses.

"Ana!" Joseph stated loudly from the other side of the room. I spun on my heel to face him. "You look beautiful" The unexpectedness of this statement my cheeks to blush every shade of pink.

"Are you nearly ready to head back?" He asked whilst I was finishing up the final touches of my simple make up, just some winged liner, mascara and and nude pink lipstick.

"Five minutes" I hummed.

I took a medium sized floral bag and shoved in a change of clothes for the next day and any toiletries that I might have needed.

"I'm ready" Joseph looked away from his nails and grinned at me.

"Stunning as ever. Let's go" He held his hand out to me which I gladly accepted.

The drive back seemed shorter that the way there. We talked a lot more. Learning every little detail about each other. Like how his favourite animal was the brown bear and smell was the endless fields of bliss flowers. I shared a lot about myself with him, he listened to me moan about my mediocre problems like work and social life. Never once loosing interest in in ramblings.

When we arrived back at the house, there was a lot more people rushing around. As we climbed out of the car everyone stopped and looked to us.

"Why are they all staring?" I whispered into his shoulder as he took my hand in his.

"It's not very often that someone enters this part of the project. We're a very tight knit family" Joseph explained "Most of our new-comers will either go to The Henbane River, Holland Valley or The mountain up north.

"The Project? I though this was a church community" He eyes widened in shock.

"Everything will make sense in time, my dear" He rushed his words out in a attempt to end the conversation. I decided to leave it there, obviously he was not comfortable with my questions. we walked into the house and the company continued with their work.

"Soooo" I dragged out my words. "What do?"

"Well speak in full sentences would be a start" I pouted up at Joseph as he smirked in my direction. "Whatever you want"

"Well like what, I dunno what you do for fun round here" I was growing antsy just standing around.

"Follow me then" He grabbed my hand and pulled to me to large back garden. filled with trees and every flower known to man. Fountains scattered through the flower beds creating the most beautiful atmosphere. We made our way down to the end of the garden where there was a large wooden hut. Joseph swung open the door and a banging erupted from the inside. I looked up at him worried.

"Come on then, I thought you wanted to do something fun" He teased.

I stuck close behind his back was we entered the building. Although to my surprise there was nothing to fear in there. My eyes lit up as the adjusted to the lighting and I could make out what was in front of me. Two of the most beautiful horses that I had laid eyes on. One tall and black, a thoroughbred with the name Harley painted in neat script on the stable door. The other a slightly smaller bay mare, Hannah. I looked up at Joseph with a smile on my beaming smile on my face.

"Oh my gosh, Can WE PLEASE! PLEASEEE" I practically begged.

"Of course, little one" He pulled out the appropriate tack for each horse and because fitting the gear snugly on them.

"It's been years since I've even seen a horse" I bounced around him like a child.

"It's just like riding a bike sweetheart everything will come back to you" Joseph reassured me. We led the two horses out of their stables and into the yard, where Joseph helped me up onto Hannah and then pulled himself onto his mount. I adjusted my stirrups to the right length sand we set off through a gate at the end of the garden and into the woodland, following a narrow path.

"I've been needing someone to take her out, John and Jacobs refuse and Faith is always busy when I need a riding partner" Joseph called back to me "I don't suppose you would like to fill the role"

"It would be an honour Father" I responded a smile forcing its way onto my face. We rode in silence from then until we reached a wide length of river. We dismounted and tied the horses on a near by post.

I pulled my sandals off my feet and placed them on a rock not to far from the shore. The water was cold on my toes at first but I was soon used to it. Joseph stayed on land watching me dance gracefully in the clear water. After a few minutes in sat down on the ground at his feet and lay back onto the grass. Joseph looked down before joining me.

"I wish I could stay here forever" I mumbled absent mindedly.

"Don't go then, no one is stopping you and I can promise you that you will be welcome here with no questions asked" his statement made me feel warm inside.

"I wish I could, I have a job I have to work and an already disappointed Dad" My words were sad.

"A job you hate, and a father who never saw your brilliance and commitment to pleasing him, Is he worth it? Would he give up a life of happiness and love for you?" The words stung but they were true. I don't know how but he could probably convince me to do anything he wanted. He spoke truth, the harsh truth of my life. I was never truly happy.

Until I came here.

Dope, so long couldn't stop writing. Enjoy chickens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting I had completely forgot to post these chapter but i suppose its good cause now you all got loaadsss to read

I'm high it's 12pm les roll

Joseph and I spent the rest of the hot evening eating good food, getting high on bliss and smoking expensive cigars. Limbs tangled as we lay barely clothed on his soft corner couch. The night passed by filled with laughter and serenity. Even though I had only known him for two days, it felt like I had known him a lifetime. The air was humid around us. As Joseph stood to turn on a fan I clamped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me. I was now kneeling on the couch in front of him. His hands laced into my hair as I placed light kisses across his stomach.

"Have you though any more about my proposition?" Joseph looked down at me with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He brushed a small curl of hair out of my eyes

I paused for a second and a worried look spread onto his face.

"Is everything okay? Have something upset you" His tone was frantic.

"No it's not that at all. It's just such a big decision to make. leaving my whole life behind I have to ensure its the right one" I explained, choosing my words carefully.

"Have I given you any reason to believe it would not be?" Joseph placed his hands on the side of my face before kneeling down on the floor so we were the same height. "Listen I know I'm just a crazy old man too some people and there are many things that we are uncertain about in the world right now. The one thing I know for sure is that if I were to have anyone to walk by my side to Edens Garden, I would choose you"

These words forced the tears too spill from my eyes, I barely understood half of what he said but I knew that it had meant something to him.

"I'll hand in my resignation on Monday. Then in two weeks I'll be all yours" I pressed our foreheads together, listening to every breath. Our tears mixing when our lips met.

"Would you like to live here with me? Or we could find you your own home? Where ever you want. We could find something like your old place. Maybe something new" Joseph's voice has become almost childlike with excitement. Smiling through my lashes, I placed a small kiss on his lips to silence him.

"I'd like my own place for now. Leave the details for tomorrow I just want to be with you for now" My words were quiet in his ear. Joseph pulled back slightly and looked at me with a smirk. Attaching his mouth to my neck leaving small pink bruises. Together we lay down on the couch.

We Fucked. A lot. You probably guessed that. We drank lots of bliss and desecrated every possible surface in his house. If god really was watching he would have been disappointed. And considering I woke to Joseph praying at his desk. So I mean it must have been good.

I pulled the cotton sheet off the bed and wrapped it loosely around my shoulders. Quietly making my way over to Joseph, I placed myself on his lap and mimicked his position. I don't know why I had decided to pray with him. I hadn't done it in years, but something just compelled me too. Joseph looked at me noticing my position before reciting his prayers aloud for me to listen to. I listened intently, soaking in every single on of his words. When he had finished I turned myself around to face him.

Joseph no longer looked tired. His eyes weren't as pained as they used to be. I liked to think that I had helped with that. A smiles spread onto my face.

"Would you like to find a house today?" I looked at him startled.

"I do not have the money to go and buy a house today Joseph! I'll have to sell my old place first, we aren't all made of money" I laughed.

"No. That'll take to long. I'll buy the house" The tone in his voice made it obvious that it was not up for negotiation.

"Consider it a loan. I'll repay you as soon as mine is sold" I smiled at his, finally my life was falling into place.

"If you say so"Joseph responded with a smirk "Go and get in the shower little on we have a busy day."

I unfolded myself from his lap and made my way to the bathroom next door. After a few minutes of trying I managed to get the shower turned on and the temperature perfect. Dropping the sheet I stepped into the bath. In the process of washing the conditioner out of my hair, I had a sudden moment of realisation. Leaping out of the shower and throwing a large black towel around my body, I threw the bathroom door open and raced down the stairs.

"Ana" Joseph called out. "Johns here we're in the living room" I timidly stepped round the door frame wrapping the towel tighter around my body. Analysing the room immediately, I noticed John n the opposite side of the room. Joseph about 5 foot in front and to the right of me, his hands clasped behind his back. I noticed the cause of my panic, safely in Joseph's hands. Two white pieces of lace lingerie. I let out a sign of relief.

I moved closer to Joseph and reach my hands to take the underwear off him. Successfully avoiding being noticed by John. Joseph released the bralet but kept tight hold of the bottoms. I tugged harder, falling back slightly.

"What are you two doing?" John said turning back to us.

"Nothing" I'd accepted a loss and allowed Joseph to win this one. As I began to leave I watched Joseph slip the underwear into his pocket and turn to John, not before throwing a smirk in my direction.

I allowed my hair to naturally dry slightly wavy and dressing in a white play suit. I sat down in front of the mirror and applied my make up, It was cooler today so I decided to go for a full face. It took me around 40 minutes to finished but I was very pleased with the end result. I matte yellow cut crease and an orange lip. I pulled on my yellow sandals and made my way back down the stairs.

"You look beautiful Ana" Joseph and John said simultaneously.

"Thank you both" I blushed.

"So anything planned for the day?" John smiled at me. I looked up to Joseph.

"Ana has said yes to joining us" He exclaimed placing a light hand on my shoulder" we're going to try and find the perfect place for her to live". A huge smile spread onto Johns face as he pulled me into a warm hug. I felt a soft kiss being placed on my forehead before I was held at arms length.

"This is wonderful news, I hope you are as happy hear as we are" He words were sweet and meaningful.

John had left not long after and Together me and Joseph sat on the couch.

"Where were you thinking you'd like to live" Joseph asked me.

"Honestly I have no idea" I sighed.

"We could just drive? We could see if you find anywhere you like and I'm sure we could sort something"

We drove around Hope county for around half an hour before I spotted the perfect place. A For sale sigh hanging at the end of the drive. The small 2 storey house was made of white wood and had large bay windows on both floors. The drive was around 150 meters long with two fields either side that came with the property.

It was the most beautiful home I had laid eyes on. I needed it. I turned to Joseph and smiled up at him.

"Is that the one?" I nodded my head quickly before we made our way back to the car.

"I'll have John sort out all the details, he's the best for this stuff" Joseph explained to me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"You don't have to thank me little one, It is my honour" it wasn't sane how easily I could melt from his words. He knew everything that I desired and aspired to have and did everything he could. Without having to be asked.

"What did I do to deserve you" I asked rhetorically.

DONE BITCHES


	11. Chapter 11

Filler chapter I apologise but sometimes we need them.

Joseph PoV

When Sunday evening had finally rolled around and it was time for Ana to leave, I could help but notice the heavy feeling in my chest. It had been a long time since I had felt anything more than lust for a woman. I wanted to protect her,keep her by my side through the collapse. I knew in my heart that she was brought to me for a reason and the thought of her leaving was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

I carried her overnight bag to my car and placed it on the back seat. Ana was sat on the porch putting on her sandals. The pink sunset enhancing every one of her elegant features. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. Our eyes met as she stood up and I made my way towards her, pulling her in close as soon as she was within arms reach.

Guiding Ana towards the car I open the door for her and watched as she climbed in. Her dress stretching over her backside, accentuating every curve. As I made my way round to the drivers seat, a familiar ache began to rise in my trousers. Something I had been experiencing a lot since Ana's arrival.

Climbing into the drivers seat I rested my head on the steering wheel in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Are you alright Father?" Ana's voice was quiet.

"Yes, I am fine" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Her words were now slightly more panicked. I lifted my head as a hand touched my though. The breath I had been unintentionally holding in released as I felt the warmth of her skin through my jeans. Turning toward her I smiled.

"I'm sure everything is fine" I reassured her. "Although we're going to have to do something about all these summers dresses" pulling down on the lace hem of her dress.

To my expectations that signature mischievous smile made its way onto her face. I shot her a warning look before raising my eyebrows.

"Don't" My voice pleading. Barely a whisper. "We have to get you home"   
Ana pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Next time okay?" I asked rhetorically.  
"Hmm" was the only response received.

I no longer needed directions to Ana's house which meant that we had more time to talk about different things.   
Whilst I was open with Ana about a lot of stuff. Until she was a dedicated member of the church, there would be things that she wouldn't know.   
Like the real reason the project had started.

After a while I began to notice that there was certain subjects that Ana would actively try to avoid. Questions that were to invasive about her parents were a no go. I tried not to pry too much. I hoped that when she was ready she would tell me everything.

As we neared Ana's house her small hand intertwined with my own. Fitting perfectly as always. With the remaining hand on the wheel I pulled into the drive way an shut off the engine.

"Don't forg-" I started before Ana interrupted me.

"I won't don't worry" the words flowed off her tongue with positivity and I could hear the smile in her voice. Even if I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact.

"I'll be back in no time" Ana's warm hand landed on my shoulder. "Come on! Help me carry my stuff"

Ana picked up her shoes from the floor and house keys from the centre console of the car whilst I took her bag from the back seat.

Together w made our way up the front steps and Ana unlocked the door.

The house was cool from being uninhabited for the past few days. A nice change from the hot humid Montana air.

With the bag dumped on the coffee table in the living room, I slumped down into the sofa. Not 3 seconds later the couch dipped slightly next to me indicating my nymphette sitting down next to me.

I opened my left eye only slightly to be met with Ana's piercing eyes looking back at my intensely.

"Yes" I questioned.

"Nothing" she replied almost to cheerily before throwing herself onto me and attacking my neck with her teeth.

"Hmmm. My sweet, whilst I would love to drag you too that bedroom and make you beg. I have already missed one sermon today and I cannot miss another"

"You've missed one already?" Her tone inquisitive.

"Yes. At 11AM"

"Well why didn't you tell me? We could've gone or I could've gone home. I won't be the one who drags you from your work Father Seed" Ana was frantic with her words.

"It's quite alright Ana don't worry. I haven't missed a single service since the church started, I think John could handle one without me" by now I had repositioned myself under Ana. Her legs straddling my thighs.

"What time does your service start?" She mumbled into my neck.

"7 in the Henbane then another at 9.30 at Falls End" I said glancing down at my watch. 5.46PM   
"Speaking of which, I'm going get going if I want to be ready"

"Okay Joseph" Ana's voice was quiet now and her head and smile had both dropped.

I used my forefinger to lift Ana's chin up.

"Not long my dear. Remember" I reassured her as much as I could but I knew my own voice was not as strong as I had intended. The thought of leaving her alone was aggravating me more and more by the second.

We shared a long hug before together we made our way to the front door. Placing one of my hands on the back of Ana's neck and the other on the small of her back. I pulled her in for a kiss, pulling pour bodies as close as possible.

"You're going to make your way round after work right" I clarified.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Her eyes were still closed and a small smile ghosted over her mouth.

Exchanging one last kiss, I yanked open the wooden front door and made my way toward the silver car.

Ana stayed at the door until I was out of sight. Glancing in the rear view mirror. Now all I could see was the orange yellow dust whirl winding around behind me.

This is gonna be a long week.


	12. Chapter 12

Ana

I watched as Joseph car sped away down the dusty road in front of me. I instantly felt like a part of myself had been left in Hope county as I stepped into the empty house. It was cold from being uninhabited for the last 3 days.

I settled down onto the leather couch and pulled out my laptop. Starting it up I opened up word and began typing away.

'To whom it may concern

I would like to inform you that I have made the decision to leave the police force as of May 20th.

Whilst I have been given the most amazing opportunities working as part of the team I believe it is time for me to move onto other things.

Thank you for my time with the force and if you have any queries please do not hesitate to give me a phone call using the number attached.

Sincerely

Ana Clemons'

Short, simple and too the point. Whilst still staying polite, damn I'm good at this.

By the time I had finished my stomach had began to ache for food.

I made my way over too the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for fajitas. My all time favourite food. As the chicken fried a medley of smells erupted into the air only increasing my hunger exponentially. It didn't take long for me to prepare everything and within 30 minutes I was sat in my back garden reading The Great Gatsy in the pink and orange sunset.

The rest of my evening was pretty uneventful. I spent the time catching up on my favourite series' that I had missed and washing any clothes I would need for the next week.

At around 11PM I decided to settle for the night. Smart right considering I have work at 7AM.

Much to my dismay I spent a majority of the night counting sheep. I don't know whether it was the anxiety of handing in my letter of resignation or the fact I had grown used to having Joseph lay next to me. Either way I couldn't stop myself from raging.

After a half hour yoga session at 3.30AM I finally managed to drift off. Dreaming of that wonderful blue eyed man who had whirlwinded into my life and turned everything upside down.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sharp trill of my alarm clock dragged my from my dream land. Sleep coated my eyes making them sore to open.

The morning sun peeped through my plum colour curtains tempting my out of my cocoon of warm. After eventually dragging myself from my cocoon of warmth, I made my way to the bathroom and switched on the water. Not bothering to check the temperature this time. The cold water awoke every cell in my body in an instant.

I was quick in the shower and threw in my work uniform just as fast.

My jacket.

I'd left it with Joseph. Fuck.

I pondered over the thought of not needing it before remembering that I had left my police badge in one off the pockets. FUCK. Again.

I collected everything that I would need for work. Keys, walkie talkie, note pad and pencil. 

I don't know why but a wave of fear spread over me at the thought of turning up to Joseph's home uninvited. What if he wasn't up or he had people round or he was busy with work.

"Stop Ana" I said out load to myself "you need your jacket. Strictly business. You don't have a choice about this."

With my sudden urge of confidence I threw on my shoes and headed out. My blue Chevy Malibu 1972 waiting for me in the drive. The sun had already started to warm the world around me as I drove myself toward Hope county.

Plugging in my iPhone to the modified stereo system I scrolled down to a random playlist and pressed shuffle. Shades of cool by Lana del Rey flowed from the speakers filling my ears with a glorious sound. Before I knew it I found myself belting out the lyrics.

(Go listen to this song if you haven't is a blast)

As I pulled up to Joseph's home at around half six and my only hope was that he wasn't still asleep. I lightly tapped on the glass window of the door. Not too loud as to wake him but loud enough. 

'The lord must be watching over me today' I thought as I heard footsteps coming down the stair and a shirtless figure appeared in the frosted glass.   
The door swung open quickly and one tired Joseph stood in front of me with his head turned to the clock.

"What the fuck is this impor-" Joseph cut himself off and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry it's so early. It's just I left my jacket and I really need it for work. I would have called but you don't have a phone. I'm so sorry" I felt very guilty for arriving unannounced.

Joseph stepped forward and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my head.

"It's alright little one" he mumbled into my hair. " it's always an honour to see you"

I blushed. Joseph pulled me into the house and towards the kitchen wear my jacket was hanging on the back of a chair. He helped me out it on before zipping up the front for me and smoothing our any creases.

"Thank you Joseph" I whispered to him before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

I pulled out the badge from my pocket ,hung it around my neck and began to walk towards the front door.

"What time do you start?" Joseph questioned.

"About half an hour" I replied turning to face him on the porch.

"So no time for a quick one" He smirked.

My eyes widened in shock.

"No Joseph, no time for a quick one' I almost scolded him. I poured formed on his lips. "Next time I promise" this was enough for him. The sound of a car approaching pulled us from our conversation. As soon as noticed who was driving it I felt a weight in my chest. Jacob.

He climbed out of his car and immediately glared at me.

"What the fuck is she still doing here" Jacob's words we harsh and dripping with venom making me cower slight behind Joseph.

"Jacob. Don't" Joseph warned.

"Fucking slut" Jacob made no attempt to hide his comment as he slammed his shoulder into mine as he passed us.

"Fuck you" I spat back before pulling my car keys from my back pocket and walking away without another word to either brother.

"Ana wait please" I heard Joseph call out to me as I slammed my car door and started to engine. I pulled out of the driving I glanced quickly in my rear view mirror to see Joseph silently shouting at his elder brother.

I just sighed and continued with my drive to work. 

Aye done. Do some faves if you wanna! It'll make me super happy!


	13. Chapter 13

It's long but it's also really fucked up. I mean fucked up don't say I didnt warn you guys. I mean like warning for a lot of stuff in this one including rape.

Ana 

Tears began to flow down my face as I neared the police station. I don't know why Jacob hated me so much or why I had let his words get to me so much but they hurt. A lot. As I pulled into the parking lot I wiped my eye and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to remove some of the redness from my face. I defiantly was and ugly crier.

I grabbed my letter and other miscellaneous items I would need from the glove compartment and left my car.

"Morning deputy" Josie the secretary chirped as I entered the precinct.

"Good morning Josie, how was your weekend?" I asked as I signed the log book with my name.

"Good thank you, we went for a meal for Ron's birthday" she told me "did you do much?"

"Same old same old Jose. You know how it is" I lied knowing full well she would be telling my father of if I had told her the truth.

"Enjoy your day" she called after me as I walked away.

Before sitting down at my desk I threw my shit into my designated locker then slumped into my chair.

"Deputy Clemons " I heard the sheriff shout from his office. I let out a long sigh and dragged myself too my feet.

"Yes sheriff" my words laced with boredom as I entered his office.

"About last Friday." Fuck I thought.   
"Never in my time as a sheriff have I ever been so disappointed in a deputy. You were completely unprofessional, you undermine my authority all the time. Your work ethic has been at an all time low these past few weeks and I'm really beginning to wonder if having you on the the team is a good idea" his words shocked me. "I have informed your father of the way you acted last week and we have agreed on a week suspension in hopes that you will book up you ideas."

'Fuck' I thought to myself again. Before my mind strayed back to the letter in my pocket.

"Sheriff I have this" I said quietly as I handed over the letter timidly.

He tore open the envelope and scanned over the page. His brow creasing as he got the bottom.

"You will be paid for the next week. Standard holiday pay. Thank you Miss Clemons hand in your badge and gun to Josie when you leave. I will see you in a week" I had never heard the sheriff this cold, he was usually a level headed calm man.

I sighed as I left the room. My work mates made themselves look busy in an attempt to hide the fact they had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation. I grabbed my stuff from my locked and slammed my gun and badge down on the desk as I left.

I ragged my car door open nearly breaking both it and my own arm at the same time. Threw myself in and slammed my head against the steering wheel.

"FUCKKKKKK!! I screamed at the top of my lungs before my phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

'Dad' flashed up onto the scream and I felt my heart drop, I was not in the mood for this conversation. I clicked the little green button and held the device to my ear. Before I had even had chance to say hello is words assaulted my mind.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing young lady?! How dare you throw away the opportunity that has been given too you. You should be grovelling for your job back not handing in letters of resignat-" *BEEP* as I pressed the red button ending our call I started the engine of my car and pulled out of the parking lot at high speed. Not caring that the sheriff was watching my from his office.

I hit speeds on the drive home attempting to release so of the pent up anger from the morning. My phone continued to ring in the centre console whilst I sped down the roads. It had only taken me a few minutes to get home but as I pulled into the drive I immediately felt something off.

My front door was slightly cracked open.

I quietly stepped into the house and peeped round the corner into the living room. Empty. I relaxed slightly before a hand slammed down onto my shoulder. A high pitches scream erupted from my mouth before a hand was clamped over it and I was spun around.

My father stood in front of my. A look of pure rage on his face. His palm connected with the side of my face no doubt leaving a red mark.

"You. Are. A. Disgrace. To. This. Family." He shouted pausing after every word to lay his fist into my body. "Your mother would be ashamed of you" That hurt. It wasn't often we would even talk about mother. And never had he used her like this against me before.

I fell to the floor in a fit of sobs, my body aching as he continued to throw punches at me. I had faced my fathers beatings before but never like this. His foot slammed into the side of my jaw and I felt a something break in my mouth. Spitting out a piece of tooth. I curled into a ball trying to protect myself from more damage.

His hands grabbed hold of my feet and pulled my legs out straight. I caught sight of his face.   
Shock had began to take over my body and I screamed out to no one and everyone.

I had never seen that look in his eyes, I saw nothing hatred like he was looking through me. He dragged me closer to him before moving his hands to put pressure on my throat. I began to finally fight back, scratching at his face and kicking my legs out. One of my nails caught on his eye leaving a bloody scratch.

"You fucking bitch" He seethed before spitting my face. His hands moved down to my hips as I fought back harder. The man who had raised me was not the man in front of me.

It had took me a few seconds too process his next actions. His hands slide to the buttons on the front of my jeans undoing it easily.

"Someone help me" I screamed out to no one. "No." I begged him to stop but my words were falling on deaf ears. My jeans were now around my ankles as I was beginning to loose fight. My body was sore. In fact I was pretty sure I had a set of severely bruised ribs and at least one black eye.

"Please don't do it dad. Please. Please. Don't do this to me. I'm your daughter" I sobbed out but nothing slowed him down. After several  
Minutes of punching out toward him I had grown weak and began to fade in and out of consciousness. But that didn't mean that I wasn't fully aware of what the man who I had only ever wanted to see me as his daughter was doing to me. I felt sick at the sound of his moans and growls. The feeling of him inside me shaking my soul and mind to the core. "Why? Why me?" I kept repeating unsure whether it was out loud or in my head.

I fell silent not bothering to cry anymore, or fight . There was not point, he was too strong. With my head turned to the side I lay on my cream carpet not blinking, not moving.

I don't know how long he kept me there and hour? Two? Three? He didn't stay long after he finished ruining my body. Making sure to avoid leaving any evidence of what had happened today. I heard the door slam and a car drive away. How had I not spotted it.

Cries burst out of me and tears flowed heavily down my face as I lay on my living room floor. Pain flowing though every one of my nerves. Pure disgust clouded my mind.

I lay there for around and hour before dragging myself to the bathroom and peeling off my dirty clothes and dumping them immediately into the bin. I turned the shower on and looked at myself in the mirror.   
The purple bruises littering my face and neck that I was not going to be able to hide. Blood leaked from my nose and brow bone slowly. I let out another sob before climbing into the shower. I was even hot for me, the water scolding my skin turning it tender and pink. I scrubbed at every inch of my body with bleach. Blisters formed in random places telling me my body was physically clean, although I had never felt more dirty. Sitting down in the bottom of the bath I allowed the water to flow over me, I eventually climbed out long after the shower had gone cold. 

I didn't bother getting dressed. I just climbed straight into bed. Sleep wouldn't come to me. Every time I closed my eyes I can see his body looming over me. I can hear him in my mind. Feel his weight pushing down on my fragile body.

Time passed. Slowly, the sound of the clock on my bedside table indicating this. A loud banging pulled me from my daze and instilled fear into me. I grabbed to closest set of clean clothing. Im threw them on not even processing what they were.

The banging got louder and louder as I walked though the dark house. It was night time now, pitch black outside. At least 10 hours had passed but it barely felt like the blink of an eye. I draped my hair over most of my face attempting to hide any evidence of this mornings events and swung the door open.

Joseph stood in front of me and my hand flew to my mouth as his eyes look down my body.

He looked angry as he pushed me into the house. Tears began to fall down my face as he steered me toward the living room. I hadn't noticed until now the blood stains that had covered the cream carpets. Obviously Jospeh has noticed them to when he turned to me and tried to push the hair off my face. I flinched backwards but I was too slow.

"What happened" His voice was a lot kinder then the look on his face. I remained silent. He guided me up the stairs and into my bedroom before lying down on my bed and pulling me into his arms. I just lay and cried. Cried until my body was to tired to stay awake anymore. Joseph rocked me lightly in his arms I felt his tears landing on my forehead until I finally lost the battle with sleep and drifted to unconsciousness again.

I'm sorry it's messed up. But it's 1800 words long and you were warn from the beginning this was not gonna be pretty. I'm sorry please dont hate me 


	14. Chapter 14

And we're back. Sorry about the last chapter but things were going a little too well for Ana.

The morning sunshine pulled me from the nightmare that had plagued my mind for the last eight hours.

"Ana" Joseph's stern voice forced me too open my eyes. His own locked on the bruising that litter my body

"What happened yesterday?" His voice was different now, his brow furrowed as a finger reached out to touch my thigh. I jerked my leg back and covered it over with the quilt.

"Nothing" I lied, throat dry from a lack of hydration.   
"Just a bad day at work"

"Really because I called work. See if you were there, and they told me you'd been put on a suspension period. Those bruises are telling me that something did happen and it doesn't look too good" Joseph ranted pointing to the marks on my legs and abdomen.  
"So I'll ask you one more time. What. Happened. Yesterday?"

Every frail wall that I had so meticulously built up came crumbling down as I started to weep.

"I'm sorry" Joseph cooed as he dragged me from the bed to his lap. He began to slowly rock me. Placing light kisses on my forehead every few minutes.   
"You don't have to say anything you don't want to. Just remember kitten No one is going to hurt you again" whilst I knew his words were genuine I still felt insecure.

"Come on now, everything is going to be okay"   
"I promise you're safe now" Joseph poured out comforting words even though were muffled and it felt like I had cotton in my brain but his presence aided my broken mind.

"I just want to forget about it" My voice came out stronger this time. "Please".

"Whatever you say" Joseph muttered into my hair.

"Listen, I have to do a sermon this afternoon. Would you like to come back to Hope County?" Joseph asked quietly.

"I'm gonna stay here. I just need some time. Need to get my head together." As much as I hated the idea of being alone, the presence of Faith, John. And Jacob was even more daunting in my fragile state.

"I'd prefer if you came but if that's what you want" He agreed.

I simply nodded before my growling stomach rudely interrupted. It was only now I realised I hadn't eaten in two days. I hadn't had a chance to grab breakfast before work.

"Someone's hungry" Joseph chuckled. A small smile creeped onto my face. It had obviously pleased him to see me smile as he brushed his fingers lightly across my cheek. Never once breaking eye contact.

Joseph pulled me too my feet and dragged me down the stairs. Making sure to position himself between me and the various blood stains that would have now dried into the carpet.

Closing the kitchen door behind us, he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up onto the counter top. Cupboards began being swung open and slammed closed as Joseph collect the equipment for whatever he was making.

I didn't pay much attention to what he was making, watching Joseph in his element was enough to capture anyone's attention. Well most certainly mine.

After about fifteen minutes a plate full of pancakes was waved in my face. The smell making my mouth water and only increasing my hunger.

"Eat kitten" Joseph exclaimed.   
I was more than happy to oblige to this instruction, grabbing the plate hungrily and slamming it down on the wooden table. Joseph pulled up a chair next to me and settled down.

I didn't bother to pay him any attention now, solely focused on suppressing my appetite. A moan forced its way from my mouth between bites and after a few minutes the plate in front of me was clear.

"Thank you" My mouth still filled with pancake.

"My pleasure" Joseph responded placing his hand on my cheek. The contact had made me uncomfortable at first, Joseph noticed this and quickly tried to retract his hand but not before a was able to snatch hold and keep it in place. As much as I hated the discomfort of being touched, I knew Joseph was the only one I could truly trust right now.

The next two hours were filled mostly with idle chat that lacked any real substance. Right now I was finding it hard to hold my attention for longer than thirty seconds. Joseph had obviously noticed an was trying to keep my mind occupied.

"So why were you given a suspension?" Joseph quizzed sounding genuinely interested.

"Defying the orders of my senior officer. Lack of conviction within the workplace. Amongst a load of other stuff" I was now pushing around the glass of orange juice with my fingers. Not looking up as I spoke.

"Is that my fault?" Joseph asked hesitantly.

"No. Of course not. It's my own fault for entering a career I had no desire to be in" I explained.

The father pushed his sleeve up and glanced quickly of his watch.m, noting the time.

"Kitten. I have to go now. Are you sure you're not going to come back with me?" His voice was needy but I just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Joseph. I just need time" my voice barely audible.

"Alright little one" He placed his forehead to rest gently on mine and closed his eyes. I did the same, relishing the last few moments of human contact I would have for a long time.

The midday sun beat down on the world outside. So bright my eyes stung as I opened the front door. Eyes only adjusted to the darkness of my home.

Watching Joseph walk away was hard but dealing with being alone again was harder. The taste of his mouth lingered on my lips for a few seconds and his intoxicating smell hung in the air. 

Shaking my head I made my way back inside and slammed the door behind me. Making sure to triple lock it. Dragging my feet up the stairs I started toward the bedroom and fell down into the mess of sheets. Sleep clouding my mind within a matter of minutes. 

Doneeeee if you're still actually reading this you're fuking dope.


	15. Chapter 15

You know when you fall asleep and you sleep that much you wake up feeling worse. Yeah, fun times. It was light out. I'd Glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table 10.16AM Had I slept an entire day! Literally I just slept twenty two hours. Who even needs that much sleep!

I pushed myself out of bed and climbed into the shower washing away and sleep dirt. The bubble slid down my skin leaving trails in their paths. The smell of lavender tickling my nose.

Once I was do cleaning my self I grabbed a fluffy black towel, wrapped it around my body and headed back to my bedroom.

I suppose it would probably be time to book up my ideas. Stop being a little bitch.

Looking at myself in the mirror the bruises on my face and neck had began to fade to a disgusting yellow colour.  
"You're not being a little bitch" I said to myself in the mirror.  
"You are allowed to feel this way. You are a strong woman. You're just going through a hard time, you will get better I promise."

After my little self pep talk I felt better. I couldn't just sit and mope around. Throwing on some blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. I made my way downstairs and too the kitchen.

"Best start clearing up" I told myself as the smell of iron assaulted my nostrils.

Filling a bucket with hot soap water and picking up a sponge I headed back to living room and set to work on removing the blood from the carpet. It took longer than I expected, knees beginning to ache from supporting my weight. The gash on my shin wasn't helping the situation either.

In the mix of everything that had gone on I had forgotten about the gnawing pain in my leg. Next up I should probably check that.

Sitting myself down at the kitchen table and putting my foot up on the edge. I pulled up the edge of my jeans and peeled back the oversized bandage. Revealing the long laceration which had began to heal well. A long purple scar covered most places, whereas in the middle where it has healed less was still an angry red colour.  
At least I was able to leave the bandage off to allow air too it. Decreasing healing time.

I set to work on cleaning my house. First picking up any fallen objects or out of place items and putting them in their respective places.

I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about my cleaning routine so I guess I'll skip that bit. But lemme tell you know it's really not that fun.

When I was all finished up and the house smelled fresh I pushed open most windows and tied back the curtains to allow the sunshine in. Hopefully some vitamins D would assist in my self healing.

Nope.

Now I had nothing to do and my mind began swimming with the images from Monday. Plaguing every inch of my mind every time I shut my eyes.

"You have to stay busy" I told myself.  
"Only you can help you"

The self positive reinforcement really wasn't helping. And after another 20 minuets of keeping myself busy I found myself swinging open the fridge filled with very very strong whiskey.

"Fuck it" I told myself.  
"You're an adult you can do what you want." I let out a small cackle and brought the bottle to my lips.  
The brown liquid burned its way down my throat before filling my stomach with a familiar warm feeling.

By the time I had finished the bottle it was 4PM and I was absolutely smashed. Honestly I've never been this drunk in my life. And that probably why I thought it was an amazing idea to come clean to Joseph about what happened.

I shouldn't be driving. I really shouldn't be driving. I can barely see, it's fun though. Guessing which turns where the right one I ended up driving for twenty minutes longer than I was actually meant to after I got extremely lost.

I practically fell out of the car as I pulled up to Joseph's house and grabbed my emergency whiskey from the back seat.

I was laughing by now, stumbling my way up to the door. Before I had a chance to go knock I had let myself slump on the door smacking my head hard. Running my head I hadn't noticed the figure on the other side of the door until it was swung open and I hit the floor.

"JOHHNNN!" I exclaimed happily. John held out his hand and helped me up.

"What happened to you?" He quizzed. A smug look on his face.

"Lots of things John, lots of things" I retorted but a grin.

"Are you drunk?" Was his next question.

"Yes! What is this? 20 questions" I whined. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't drink Ana" he simply responded.

"Oh" I hummed "Where's Joseph?"

"Kitchen" John informed me before snatching the whiskey bottle from my hand.

"Wait just one mo-" John cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I think you've had enough"

I crossed my arms across my chest an pouted. John pushed in the direction of the kitchen following closely behind me.

"JOSEPHHHHHH!" I shouted as I entered the room and noticed him sitting shirtless at the table. I couldn't help but let my mind wander for a moment. A thick white book was laid open in front of him.  
He pushed himself up from his seat and I stumbled my way over to him.

"Are you drunk?" His voice was concerned.

"What is with you Seed brothers and questions! Can't a girl just drown her sorrows and drink copious amounts of alcohol without every Tom, Dick and Harry on her case" It was definitely the alcohol talking.

John handed me a glass of water that I graciously accepted.  
"Thank youuu" I shouted at him and he smiled back.

"Is everything okay kitten?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah I'm just sorry" I stuck my head down not making eye contact.

"About what" His voice was calm as he laid a hand on my cheek.

"About Monday" Joseph shot a look at John and steered my to the table.  
"About not talking to you"

"John! Can I have my whiskey back please" I pouted.

"Drink your water first then maybe." This was enough for me I downed the cold glass of water in front of me in a matter of seconds and shot a smug grin in his direction.

"Joseph will you sit down you're making me nervous" I snapped, harsher than intended. He immediately pulled up a seat an John did the same. Pulling the bottle to my lips I took a longer gulp and then let out a burp.

"-Scuse me" I laughed with a hand over my mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Joseph asked and I remembered the purpose of my visit.

Tears began to prick my eyes.

"Noooo!" I cried "Nothing's okay. I'm not okay" The tears flowed freely from my eyes.

"Take a deep breath and calm down" Joseph place his hand on mine and sent a worried look to his brother.

After a few seconds I wasn't wailing uncontrollably anymore.

"Wh-when I went to work, they were pissed" I said between sniffing. "Like super super pissed and the put me on a suspension" I began to sob again.

"It's okay it's only a week right" John said encouragingly.

"Nooooo! Because they told my Dad" Joseph eyes widened and his grip Andy hand tightened.

"He was even more pissed, and I kept ignoring his calls, and I drove home, and he was there" I understand I used the word and more times than I would've liked but mind was clouded by the whiskey and I couldn't give a shit.

"I didn't notice his car, he'd taken my spare keys and let himself in" I wailed.  
"I didn't even get a chance to fight back. He grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth"

Johns hands were pressed firmly over his mouth a shocked look on his face.

"He hit me" my voice had began to quiet. "Over and over -til I could barely breathe"

Joseph didn't say a word just stared and listened a much different expression on his face. Pure anger.

"Carry on" John encouraged. His voice soft and calming.

"AND HE RAPED ME" I wailed.  
"I kept begging him to stop and he wouldn't listen. Why would he do that!? Why would anyone do that?"

The two brother sat in front of me. A similar expression of pure wrath etched onto their faces. Neither blinked they just stared at me as I sobbed uncontrollably. Joseph sprung into action pulling me to my feet and embracing me. My legs couldn't hold my weight and I crumpled to the floor. Instead of attempting to move me, Joseph sat on the floor with me a pulled me too his lap. Kissing my head softly and whispering promises of safety in my ears.

"It's okay, you're safe. He's never going to hurt you again. I promise" He whispered into my hair. John had now took a seat at my feet and was tracing shapes on my shins.

The security of the Seed brothers helping to suppress my fears. I sat there wailing uncontrollably for thirty minutes. Joseph and John were crying with me. John had picked up the bottle of whiskey and took a long swing before handing Joseph the bottle.

Joseph repeated his brothers action and then passed me the bottle. I finished it in one go and rolled the bottle away.

We stayed silent from then, just the sound of our sniffles and deep breaths as the brothers processed the information that had been presented to them.

Okay I'm gonna leave this one here and do a second part ASAP. Just cause we're hitting 1600 words and I don't want you to get bored


	16. PLUTO IS A PLANET

I can't believe we have over 6000 reads across the two sites. This is amazing thank you all so much to everyone who takes there time to read my work. And an extra shout out to those who vote for each chapter. I always look forward to seeing your names in my notifications. 

Ana

"I'm gonna be sick" my head rolled down Joseph's chest as he snapped his fingers quickly in Johns direction.

John dashed across the kitchen, grabbed a large plastic bowl and pushed it into my hands. Just in time.

Dry heave after dry heave shook through my body but nothing came up. After a few minutes of this, stomach acid. I dunno if you've ever thrown up stomach acid before, but lemme tell you it's the worst feeling ever.

Joseph continued to rub my back even after my body had finished purging itself. The three of us sat on the kitchen floor silently listening to the rock of the clock.

"I'm sorry Ana" John whispered, I lifted my head and sent a weak smile in his direction.

"It's not your fault John" My voice was broken, throat sore, head pounding.

Joseph's strong arms scooped me up off of the floor and carried me to the living room. John trailing not to far behind. The sofa was comfortable beneath me and I let myself melt into it.

Jospeh had left the room, leaving me and John together in silence.

"You've changed him you know" John's voice startled me back to reality. My eyes darted to his direction.

"He was a cold man before you came around. After his wife died he became a shell of the man he once was. His only priority was the church. You've given him something to care about" I looked at him puzzled. "Not that he didn't care, he loves every member of our church. But he was beginning to get lonely. I wouldn't wish what has happened to you on anyone but it is one of our Lord's ways of testing us. If you can get through this together the two of you will be unstoppable"

John's words were meaningful, tears pricked my eyes at the thought of little old me being able to help someone out of one of their darkest times.

Joseph returned a few seconds later carrying a steaming mug. He lowered it down to my eye level and I graciously accepted.

"Thank you Father" I smiled up at him.

The sofa sunk next to me as the hot liquid coated my insides. I let out a small moan of enjoyment and Johns eyes widened.

"What?" I exclaimed. "It's been a while since someone's made me a nice cup of tea" John simply nodded his head.

"Once you've finished that I'd like to have someone check over you, just to make sure everything is okay" I looked at Joseph and nodded my head.

A loud banging on the front door startled me.

"Don't worry it's just Jacob" Joseph informed me.

"Oh nothing to worry about then" I said sarcastically earning a low chuckle from both men.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jacob spat as he entered the room.

"Jacob, could you just not be a cunt for an hour or is that beyond your limited capabilities. I mean I understand you've probably got more dick in your personality than you do in your pants but that's not my fault" I didn't know where my new found confidence had come from but the wry smile that spread on John's face spurred me on. "Now do you want a condom to put on your head because if you're gonna act like a knob you might as well dress like one too."

Jospeh and John erupted into a fit of laugher as Jacob stormed out of the room with a loud huff.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" John's laugher boomed through the house as he wiped tears from his eyes. Joseph's low chuckles shook the couch next to me.

"I don't know who you are and what you've done with my Ana but that was by far the best string of insults I have ever heard" Joseph placed a hand on my knee as he spoke.

'My Ana' this statement hung in my mind floating round and round. Making me smile like an absolute lunatic.

I think I'm gonna be okay. 

I'm sorry it's super short but I just wanted to get another one out considering it's been 5 days and I'm feeling super guilty.


	17. Chapter 17

We just gonna Jump straight in! 

 

Joseph had brought in one of the towns doctors to check me over. I was told to strip down to my underwear. I threw a worried look to the father and his younger brother.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you. And certainly not one of us" The female doctor told me in a reassuring tone. John and Joseph simply stood out of the way more here for moral support. 

Gasps echoed around the room as a removed my t-shirt, purple and yellow bruises tainted my once perfect skin. 

"Can you not do that" I snapped at the room. "I know it's bad I don't need you guys reminding me" The two men sent me a apologetic look. 

The doctor poked and prodded at my body. Earning herself sharp hisses when she touched the more tender wounds. Muttering her apologies every time. 

"Your ribs are badly bruised, I'm surprised they aren't broken to be honest with you, your injuries are mostly superficial though and should clear up in the next few days, if you're feeling any discomfort then I suggest keeping some bliss on you at all times. Don't over do it though" She explained thoroughly to me whilst packing up Her equipment. "You can get dressed now" 

I nodded my head in thanks and re dressed myself. The three of us walked down the stairs in a line and made our way to the living room where Jacob was waiting. 

"I see you've kept your pet, Joseph" Jacob spat out as we entered the room. Joseph shot him a warning glance.   
"No really Joseph, why are you keeping her round? She's just gonna fuck everything up" His words stung like a slap to the face.   
"We were doing fine until you came along" 

"Oh you were doing fine, yeah?! Cause your little brother being on basically every watch list in the fucking country" I spat harshly.   
"What the fuck is your problem with me, you don't even know me" 

"You are weak, look at you all broken and batte-"

"That's enough!" Joseph cut Jacob off. "If the two of you can't get along then Jacob you're going to have to leave" 

"Me leave! Why not her?" Jacob argued pointing a finger at me. A smirk apparent on my face. 

"Because Ana isn't the one causing the problems Jacob! That's why" Joseph's angry words cut through the tension. Jacob simply scoffed throwing a rucksack over his shoulder and leaving. Not without slamming the door like a child. 

"One day he will see what I see in you I promise" Joseph reassured me placing a hand on either side of my face and planting a peck on my lips. 

"Get a room" John laughed from the sofa. 

The front door swung open again.

"What's up with him?" Faiths angelic voice called out. "Oh hi Ana" she danced her way over to me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"That'll be what's up with him then" she said with a small laugh.

The four of us spent the rest of our evening talking and laughing. We listened to Joseph preach and I couldn't help but begin to wonder if he was right. Maybe something was coming, our world on the brink of war. Idiots running the country. People starving whilst the rich continue to get richer. 

At around 10PM John and Faith had left leaving the house quiet.   
Joseph wrapped his tattoo arms around my waist and pulled my into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop what happened to you" He whispered into my hair. 

"I've said it one and I'll say it again Joseph, it was not your fault. There was nothing you could've done" I said reassuringly. 

"I promise I will make sure he faces his judgement" Joseph's eyes bore deeply into mine, flecks of silver highlighted their vivid blue colour.   
I didn't respond just rested my head on his chest. 

"Can we got to bed. I'm tired" I stifled a yawn. 

"Of course" lifting me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs. 

I changed into one of Joseph's shirts, peeled off my jeans and slipped under the covers. Joseph joined me a few minutes later. Snaking his muscular arms around my hips. Within minutes I had drifted off to sleep. 

The rest of the week was spent enjoying the Montana heat. I found myself attending more and more of Joseph sermons, much to Jacobs disapproval. I often found him scowling from behind Joseph but that didn't deter me from sitting proudly on the front row hanging off every word that left his mouth. 

I had began to get to know some of the other members of the church.   
Everyone was very welcoming, not that they had a choice considering mine and Joseph's relationship. But I like to think that they would've been just as kind even had the situation been different. 

When it became time for me to head home and return to work, the familiar weight had returned to my stomach. Leaving Hope County was always the worst part of visiting the Seed's. 

"Only a week left my kitten" Joseph said to me as we stood in front of my car. I smiled up at him, the thought of not having to leave again. 

"I'll bet this is the longest week of my life" I laughed dryly.

"I agree, but knowing you will be here forever makes it easier to deal with, don't you agree".   
I hummed in agreement before picking up my bag from the floor, throwing it over my shoulder and climbied into the drivers seat.

 

Im super bad for updateing this on other site and then completely forgetting about here and I’m sorry I know I’m a terrible person


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry im being super unreliable for updates right now, honestly my life's a joke, my insomnia is back and better. Than. Ever. Also I'm spending a lot of time crying right now but hopefully I'll get over it ASAP 

Just a lil note, I'll stick to the story up until a certain point then imma do a twist on it! Sorry, not sorry. 

 

When I returned to work the net day I was shocked to find someone sat at my desk. A new member of the police force. 

"Erm excuse me, I think your sat at my desk" I said boldly to the woman sat in front of me. 

"Actually the captain assigned this desk to me, You've been relocated to the second floor" The rookie responded with a hint of snottiness in her voice. She was shorter than me, dark brown hair scraped into a tight ponytail. I could tell she was a couple of years older but not too much. 

"Right okay then" I nodded and turned on my heel. 

The second floor was were they placed the 'disposables'. Given back seat on some of the worst cases. Only there to fill in the paperwork. Great. 

The only free desk was right next to a noisy air conditioner that made the place smell like dust. A squeaky chair and wobbly desk. Just what I needed. 

The captain made his way across the floor and stood tall in front of my desk. 

"Ms Clemons" he started "I'm giving you one more chance to redeem yourself. We have a warrent for Joseph Seeds arrest. A team are heading out at 8pm tonight with The Marshall and a local sheriff. I need you to complete all the paper work for me, I want it on my desk by the time they leave." 

"Yes sir" My voice held no emotion as my mind spun out of control. I stared blankly at the half full coffee mug on my desk. Barely noticing that the captain had left.

They were going to arrest him and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew Joseph would not resist. Tears threatened to spill over my lashes, blurring the computer screen as I logged in and printed off the papers. 

I spent my lunch break alone, flicking a pen between my fingers. I couldn't leave work to warn him, plus I'm pretty sure that would be major illegal. There was no way I could call him, all communications to Hope county had been cut off a long time ago. 

The afternoon had gone quickly, a steady stream of paperwork that needed filling made its way onto my desk. Never allowing me a free moment. 

As 8PM rolled around I sat nervously at my desk. Picking at my nails, leaving small cuts where the skin had peeled back. 

"Everyone to The Bullpen!" The captain called to the room, I grabbed   
my notebook and a pencil and walked slowly down to the ground floor. Many of the other officers where already there, huddled around The Marshal and company. I recognised Staci Pratt but the others I was unsure of. Apart from the new deputy. 

I barely listened to the unknown sheriff's briefing but when I did tune back in I was shocked at what I heard.

"-keep your weapons away but be prepared to use it, these people will react hostile if they feel threatened" 

Hostile. They didn't exactly seem like the hostile bunch. They farmed flowers and went to church?

By the time I had tuned back into the world around me the room was empty. They had gone. To arrest Joseph Seed. My Joseph. 

I'm sorry it's short but if you'd read the intro you'd understand.


End file.
